kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Tengen Uzui
|weight=95 kg |birthday=October 31st |hair_color=White |eye_color=Maroon |blood_type= |affiliation=Demon Slaying Corps |occupation=Shinobi Demon Slayer Sound Pillar |partner(s)=Makio Suma Hinatsuru |base_of_operations= |status=Alive (Retired) |relative(s)= Makio Suma Hinatsuru Unnamed Father Eight unnamed siblings |manga_debut=Chapter 44 |anime_debut=Episode 21 |japanese_voice=Katsuyuki Konishi |english_voice= |image_gallery=Tengen Uzui/Image Gallery }} |Uzui Tengen}} is a Demon Slayer and the Sound Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 He officially retires after sustaining heavy injuries after his battle with Gyutaro, the Upper Moon Six, but continues helping the Demon Slaying Corps. Tengen is happily married to three women: Makio, Suma, and Hinatsuru. Appearance Tengen Uzui is a tall muscular young man with white hair though he is usually seen wearing a headwrap featuring a plate covered with jewels of various sizes. He wears a sleeveless version of the standard demon hunter uniform. He held his swords on his back prior to his retirement. After his retirement from the Corps due to injuries sustained during his fight with Gyutaro (he lost his left eye and hand), he is seen during the Pillar Training Arc wearing a patterned yukata with a black haori while replacing his headwrap with a black eyepatch featuring jewels of various size. Personality Tengen is a very eccentric person, always wanting to complete actions "flamboyantly." Although he has displayed an uncaring and forceful attitude towards some people—he gets excited imagining Tanjiro's "flamboyant" bloodspray, and tries to forcefully haul off Aoi Kanzaki for his mission in the Red Light District—he also has a caring side that is mainly shown towards his most treasured ones, such as his three wives, Makio, Suma, and Hinatsuru. He also shows a somewhat nicer side towards Tanjiro after their mission; and starts to accept him later on in the series. Despite being a shinobi that has traditionally valued completing the mission over all else, Tengen has rejected that ideology after seeing its effect on his family.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 87 Now, he believes that his subordinates, whether they be his wives or the Demon Slayers under his command, should value their lives, and the lives of innocents, over their missions or his own.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 75Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 80 History Tengen was one of nine children from a surviving line of shinobi. However, seven of his siblings died by the time he was 15, leaving only him and the second-youngest brother. The harsh, abusive training their father made them endure made his brother become just like their father: uncaring towards life and using people as tools. Disgusted by this worldview, Tengen chose to rebel with the values that were instilled in him during his youth. He instructed his wives to value their own lives first, innocent civilians second, and his own last, even though it completely defied their training. Some time later, they were taken in by Kagaya Ubuyashiki and Tengen joined the Demon Slayers. He became a Pillar some time before Sanemi Shinazugawa, as he was present at Sanemi's first Pillar meeting and expressed annoyance when the new Pillar confronted their leader.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 168, Page 10 Synopsis Natagumo Mountain Arc Tengen was present with his fellow Pillars when Tanjiro Kamado awoke.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 21-22 Functional Recovery Training Arc Shinobu Kocho noted that Tanjiro was on trial, but Tengen simply stated that he would cut Nezuko Kamado's head off "flamboyantly", agreeing with and repeating this latter word when Gyomei Himejima suggests they kill her. When Tanjiro reiterated his belief that Nezuko will not harm any humans, the Sound Pillar told him not to give them lip service, but rather a more complete explanation. He then remained silent when Mitsuri Kanroji asked if they should be dealing with their subordinate's trial without Oyakata-sama's input. After Tanjiro headbutted Sanemi Shinazugawa, Tengen looked at Mitsuri when she laughed with a neutral expression.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 1, 3-4, 9-10, 18-19 Demon Train Arc Tengen receives news of Rengoku's death at the hands of Upper Moon Three from a Kusurugi Crow. Red Light District Arc Tengen enters the arc by kidnapping several girls from the Butterfly Estate to assist him on his mission. Tanjiro, Zenitsu and Inosuke confronts him and volunteers to go on the mission in the girls' stead. The Sound Pillar agrees and reveals that his mission is to investigate the Red Light District and re-establish contact with his three wives that he sent in to spy on the location, but had recently lost contact with. After having the three boys cross-dress as girls and selling them to individual brothels, Tengen Uzui plays a more background role for a few chapters as the boys gather information on the possible demon lurking within the district. After it's revealed that most of his wives had been captured and missing, he immediately goes to rescue the nearest one, therefore not being present to aid Tanjiro in his fight against Upper Moon Six, Daki. Tengen arrives back on the scene just in time to apparently finish off Daki with a single attack, but this is quickly proven false when Daki reveals she cannot be killed because of her Demon blood connection to her brother, Gyutaro, the true Upper Moon Six. In the fierce ensuing battle, Uzui is immediately weakened by Gyutaro's poison, and by the end of the fight had lost a hand. As he lay dying from the poison, he lamented on his inability to say some flamboyant last words, until he was saved by the timely intervention of Nezuko Kamado using her Blood Demon Art to burn the poison out of his system. After this, Tengen informs the freshly arrived Serpent Pillar, Obanai Iguro that he's officially retiring from the Demon Slaying Corps. Pillar Training Arc Despite officially retiring, Tengen assists in Pillar Training along with his wives. Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc Tengen and Shinjuro Rengoku were located in another section of the Ubuyashiki estate when it was taken into Muzan Kibutsuji's Dimensional Infinity Fortress. They stand guard outside of the room Kiriya, Kanata, and Kuina Ubuyashiki are located in as the surviving Ubuyashikis map out the fortress and give instructions to the Demon Slayers. Abilities and Powers As a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Tengen is a very powerful swordsman.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 2 He has displayed numerous abilities that allows him to easily overpower demons in a fight and even allows him to battle on par against the Upper Moons of the Twelve Demon Moons. During his fight against Gyutaro, he was able to fight evenly with the Upper Moon Six while protecting others at the same time.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 85-Chapter 93 Natural Abilities *'Master Swordsman': Being a Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps, Tengen is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. *'Echolocation': Tengen has shown to possess superhuman hearing similar to Zenitsu, but being far more advanced than his, as shown when it allowed him to easily hear noises deep underground. This allowed him to immediately figure out that there where underground tunnels and caves directly beneath him by analyzing the sounds reflected and resonated by the taverns and accurately locate and even guess the number of people inside by listening to the sound bounced from their physical bodies.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 6 *'Enhanced Strength': Tengen possesses great physical strength as shown during his fight with Gyutaro and Daki. One example is him being to use his blades with great proficiency while only holding them at the tip and with only two fingers,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 86, Page 16-17 as well as being able to fight Gyutaro with only one arm after his left hand was cut off.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 93, Page 14-19 *'Enhanced Speed': Tengen possesses great speed as stated by Inosuke Hashibira.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 80, Page 6 He was also able to cut off Daki's head before she even realized what happened.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 84, Page 19 Swordsmanship の |Oto no kokyū}}: A breath style unique only to Tengen. The Breath of Sound is branched off from the Breath of Lightning. Tengen has developed a unique battle formula called the "Score", which involves reading his opponents movements and deconstructing them into sound. He can then analyze the rhythm of their movements allowing him to take advantage of their openings to a much greater effect. In conjunction with this he uses small but powerful anti-demon bombs, made with a special gunpowder, which proved capable of overpowering an Upper Moon Demon briefly. * ノ |Ichi no kata: Todoroki}}: Tengen lifts his twin swords above his head and slams them down with great force creating an explosion with his bombs, causing a loud sound resembling thunder.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 8 *'Second Style:' *'Third Style:' * ノ |Shi no kata: Kyōzan Muken }}: Tengen holds his swords apart and spins them rapidly in conjunction with releasing his bombs, making this technique a combination of offense and defense. * ノ |Go no kata: Meigen Sōsō}}: Tengen holds one of his swords with a reverse grip, and spins the other using the chain that connects them. He couples this by also releasing numerous bombs to detonate. This technique was able to overpower an Upper Moon demon. Weapons *'Twin Swords': Befitting Tengen’s flamboyant personality, he carries an equally flamboyant set of weaponry. As his main weapons, he uses two larger than normal Nichirin blades, which each have a notch in each of their blades, and they are held together by a (presumably Nichirin) metal chain.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 77, Page 8 He also carries bombs with him, and uses his sound abilities to make sure there is no collateral damage on humans, even if throwing them out of his line of sight.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 86, Page 16-17 Trivia *Before Tengen became a Demon Slayer and then a Pillar, he was originally a Shinobi as stated by Gyutaro. *In his initial design; Tengen was: **Less muscular with a far thinner build. **Had of his face covered in bandages, making it hard for others to see what he looks like. **Tengen wore sleeves due to not wanting his "arms sunburned(?)" according to the author. References Navigation ru:Тенген Узуй Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Slayers Category:Pillars